My Savior
by kellyQ
Summary: How I think episode 55 should've ended! Yusei managed to save Kalin and they admit their feelings!


My Savior

By Kellyq

The blue flames expanded, causing the ground to shake as the Earthbound God swayed. Yusei's eyes widened when he saw Kalin's motorcycle swerve out of control. _I'm not going to lose him the second time,_ he thought. Yusei veered his runner toward Kalin's direction and held out his hand, hoping that his old friend would take it.

Kalin stared at Yusei with shock as his heart - or what was left if it - skipped a beat. "Yusei ....?" he murmured, confused.

"Kalin, give me your hand, please!" Yusei begged. When he saw that his friend wasn't going to take it, he continued to speak, hoping that his words would sink into Kalin's mind. "I didn't betray you that night, Kalin! I tried to save you from Sector Security, just like I'm trying to save you now!" By now Kalin's heart was thumping in his chest. Yusei sounded so convincing, and something told him to believe him. "We want our friend back - _I _want you back! I want the Kalin who I grew fond of - the Kalin who once had a heart!"

Kalin still stared at his friend. He was - for the first time, touched about what Yusei had to say. "But, you ..." he uttered, not knowing what to say. Kalin didn't know what to do or think. Could Yusei be right for a change?

Yusei leaned closer, hoping his old friend would take his hand. After a moment, Kalin reached out a shaky hand and Yusei immediately took it, yanking his friend toward him. Kalin gasped as his body was placed on Yusei's motorcycle sideways.

"Don't worry, I have you!" Yusei reassured. Out of reflex, Kalin wrapped his arms around his friends neck and waist. "Besides, it's my turn. I draw!" his arm brushed against Kalin's back as he reached for the next card that happened to be glowing.

Once Yusei touched the card, all the dragons that he had called out, started to glow. A beam of light surrounded both Duelests. Kalin yelped once the light touched his skin and engulfed his body. _Hang in there, Kalin,_ Yusei thought, _I'm almost done. _He looked at the card and stared at the picture. It was a pretty image of what looked like a cross between a pink caterpillar and a dragon. Yusei could sense a feeling of hope coming from the new card. _I'm finally going to save you and put an end to this! _He looked over at Kalin to see that he was out cold, and the mark on his arm was slowly fading.

Yusei fixed his gaze back at the Earthbound God, knowing what he had to do. "I summon the tuner monster, Savior Dragon!" He slapped the card on the duel disk that was attached to his motorcycle. Stardust Dragon and Stardust Shao Long started to fuse together. "Let's reve it up!"

Savior Dragon came to life and started to glow, fusing its own power to the other two dragons. Soon all three dragons had formed into one dragon that was pure white. It took flight with both duelest's inside, keeping them safe from the Earthbound God.

"Let's do this, Savior Star Dragon!" Yusei said, feeling confident that the nightmare was going to end soon. "He gains half of my opponent's monsters attack points!" Yusei explained, watching the Earthbound God stagger. "Now attack it directly!"

Savior Star Dragon swooped down and went head long into Earthbound God, leaving a hole in its chest. The great beast collapsed as it disintegrated into black fog. Kalin moaned in pain a few moments after the blue flames died out.

"Kalin, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

A smile made its way to his lips. "You're such a sap, Yusei." Kalin opened his eyes and they stared at each other. His eyes didn't have black around his pupils. "Of course I'm alright."

Yusei smiled as well and wrapped his arms around his friend and held Kalin close. _Now I know why I was always desperate to save him all the time ... it's because I love him. _

"Is it too late to say that I'm sorry?" Kalin murmured, pulling away so that they were staring at each other.

"Don't worry about it," Yusei reassured. "As long as I got you back, nothing else matters."

Kalin cracked a small smile. "You really are a sweet guy, Yusei. When I saw the Security Guard pat you on the shoulder, I felt as though that all my feelings didn't matter, but now that I think about it, you care about me more than I realize."

"That's because you're my ... " Yusei paused, feeling the need to say how he felt. "No. You're more than my best friend, Kalin. You're the one who I care about the most."

Kalin's expression softened. "I love you too, Yusei. Now quit being a sap and let's do some enforcing. Rudgure is actually going to pay for tricking me."

By this point, Savior Star Dragon was gone, and the two Duelests were safely on the ground.

"No!" Yusei stated firmly. "You're weak from what happened, and I don't want you to get hurt any further than you have."

"That part has already been done," Kalin murmured, looking away. "Besides being beaten up by Sector Security, they also raped me."

Yusei lowered his head as his expression darkened. He leaned his forehead against Kalin's chest. "I'm really sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you."

Kalin sighed. "Let's just go. I'll tell you how to get there."

Yusei nodded his head, and pulled away. He used his free hand to start the engine, revved it up and they were off.

The End


End file.
